Inesra
=Basics/Stats= Name: Inesra Duskseeker Faction: Horde Title: Prefers not to acknowledge her family-given title of "Lady" Nicknames: Ines, Nessa/Nesra (aka Inesra d'Solaire) Game Name: Inesra =Physical Description= Slim, but not lanky, and a slight notation of noble frailty in her build. Her face is fair, considerably kind-looking. Her hair is fine textured, but thick, and a platinum white in color. Often she become weary and listless with the setting of the sun. =Personality= Though she walks the path of a warlock, none should assume that she is so enraptured by the craving and allure of dark, corrupt magics that it would cause her the faults of her brethren. Her sheer determination affords her authority enough over that which would surely consume others. Her choice in training was one that resulted from the lack of "parental" guidance and the will to survive. She finds little to no pleasure nor interest in obtaining power by means of torture, control, or destruction. Inesra is, without doubt stubborn, and more often than not: clumsy. Frequently, she is the cause of her own troubles; her own antagonist almost purely by accident. Despite her delicate features and kind face, she is many times weary or apprehensive of others--no doubt because of the "common girl" ruse she employs. She fears the day when someone will discover her station to use it against her. She has little trust in nobility, and often feels disconnected from her fellow brethren. She maintains her manners always--or at least as best as she is possible, regardless of race, gender, or station. To her amusement, the minions she summons oft serve as her "shoulders" to confide in. Willing or not, they sometimes make a suitable safe-haven for her thoughts when her peers do not. When it comes to suitors, Inesra has typically employed "a will as strong as steel and a heart as cold". Having relied on herself for the most of her budding youth, she oft finds it difficult to trust in the loyalty of others. Despite not wishing to be tied down, inwardly she longs for companionship and yearns for solace in the bosom of the peers from which she so desperately hides herself. Inesra's mind is often one-tracked and unintentionally insensitive to the worry of others. She tends to focus on her own self-preservation. However, taking on a love for travel, a change of heart is expectant. =History= 'Lady Inesra d'Solaire, daughter of Ceron and Genica Solaire, an officer (and son of a line of ranks) and active consulate member-respectively. The younger sister of Balthazar "Balthi" d'Solaire. ' She would be the last known (or unknown) healthy heir to the House of Solaire, but the Lady Inesra, like her father, abandons her name and her title, adopting the moniker Ines "Duskseeker" in an effort to distance herself from the corrupted nobility she often distrusts. The noble House of Solaire was one dedicated to what seemed to be the betterment of their people. Having accumulated some wealth by many means including their political influence, the family took up residence in a fabled, formidable manor hidden in what is now the Ghostlands. Much is clouded about the true history of the House of Solaire, slowly becoming mere rumor as the line is narrowed thin and the lost manor lays in ruins. Some years before the threat of the Scourge, Genica Solaire falls ill and passes due to complications similar to that of consumption (or tuberculosis). Devastated by his loss, Ceron left the care of his children and his manor to an eccentric grounds-keeper known to Inesra solely as "Elder" (who served only as a fly-by care-taker), and reportedly traversed to distant lands seeking to mourn in peace. Upon news of the onset of the plague of Arthas Menethil on his home, Ceron made a quick return to defend his manor. He found his daughter Inesra, stunned and unconscious, and his son Balthi hiding her from threat in a closet on the highest floor. Ceron met the grounds-keeper of his manor, Elder, on the stairs and gave him instruction to grab the twins and seek safety. Elder led the two to refuge, returning to Silvermoon once the threat had culled. Inesra found herself dazed with the slight edge of confusion upon awakening. Being so young at this event, details failed her, and she would spend the next of her years trying to recover the history that defined her. No word had come from the outcome of Ceron Solaire; many supposed the officer had died right there on the steps he fought so hard to defend. The destruction of the Sunwell took the hardest toll on Balthazar, but had not yet transformed him into one of the unfortunate Wretched. Nonetheless, it seemed should he not take control of this curse, the starvation fixated upon the magic he craved since the destruction of the Sunwell would surely ensue. Inesra was tormented by her brother's condition, and sought out to discover some means of curing it. Knowing that her leaders would count it foolish to still hang on the idea of repairing her brother's sanity, last she saw him, she begged him to depart to the safety of their long-since-fallen manor home, the whereabouts of which she was unsure. As a reminder of hope for Balthasar to keep his will high and overcome his plight, she presented him with a parting gift--a ring bearing the Solaire seal. Balthi had worn a small gold pendant with a green gem, which was wrenched from his neck by the guards who took him into custody. Inesra collected the trinket and hid it away in her pocket, to server as her own reminder. For aiding in the escape of a detainee, Inesra was to be brought in herself on inquiry, for surely she would be punished for aiding someone who was corrupting, and like many of their brethren, would become Wretched. Through luck or fortunate circumstances, or perhaps just for being at a foolish age, Inesra never faced questioning and was released after only a short time. Ines Duskseeker works as a simple tailor, having originally taken up training in Silvermoon, but often sets out "on business" just for the sake of getting away. Often she is resentful of the city because she sees it as a seat of corruption and confinement upon her. Known to travel out of her way just for the sake of seeing the sun set. Despite her pre-occupation, she remains studious in the ways of dark magics, heeding her instructors wisely. Maintaining her guise has enabled her to keep her ear out for any tales or information regarding her family and the whereabouts of their forgotten manor. Rumor has it that her father, in his travels to the distant Elwynn Forest, sought the loving company of a human, bearing him an half-elf heir before his return to Eversong and his fall to the Scourge. =Recent Happenings= Inesra stumbled upon a grouping outside of the Undercity one night-a story night coordinated by a fellowship of Horde known as the Tears of Draenor. Warmly welcomed by the host, Shaw, she has made it a point to appear often at their gatherings. As a result, Ines is beginning to develop a strong friendship with a half-orc who escorted her safely home one night. There may be yet a light guiding Ines' search for her brother Balthi, having come in contact with someone who may be able to help her. We will see what there is to come. =OOC Notes=